From The Day He Saved Her
by PeaceSky
Summary: My Sparrabeth fanfic. Set 6 months after the end of POTC At Worlds End. I dedicate this story to my friend "Jackie" on Gaia :
1. A Sparrow and a Swann

_This is my Sparrabeth fanfic. I have tried to write so many fanfics on this pairing but have never managed to finish one. Hopefully this time I will find the motivation to complete it! It is set six months after the end of POTC At Worlds End. I should also add that Elizabeth doesn't have a child in my story, because I couldn't find a good way of writing him in and as I am a Sparrabeth shipper, I did NOT care for the ending of At Worlds End and I am sure there are many more people who feel the same. _

_By the way if you spot any grammatical or spelling mistakes I apologise now. Please also note that I am English so I spell things differently to people in America.  
_

Jack jumped as loud banging of metal came from up the cell steps. He got up from the bench and casually approached the cell bars. Two guards came tumbling down the stone steps; each had had a sword blade thrust into the chests. Jack watched with huge intrigue into the event, wondering what was going on.

"Bugger." A whisper came from further up the steps as and to Jack's annoyance no matter how hard her tried he couldn't see the murderer. A few seconds later, a familiar face came, quite clumsily down the steps, almost tripping on the corpses. Elizabeth certainly did not feel ladylike in the doing so, but it was the least of her worries.

"'Lizabeth?' Jack raised an eyebrow as he watched her step over the dead guards.

"Jack there isn't much time!" Elizabeth ran over to the cell, fumbled the keys around in her hands nervously, trying to get them in the lock.

"Enough time for what?" Jack was beyond confused of the situation. He hadn't seen Elizabeth in over six months and all of a sudden she had appeared to free him from his cell.

"To get you out of here!" She had started to sound desperate as she finally managed to unlock the cell. Jack, whilst she had been trying to unlock had returned to his spot on the bench.

"No." Jack smiled. He had forgotten how much he liked to wind her up.

"What!?" she hissed at him in disbelief.

"I rather like it here." Jack lay down on the bench in such a casual manner Elizabeth wanted to drag him out. Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Have you gone mad?!" She said, in the same tone as before. "You face the noose Jack, and you are telling me you would rather sit in this dingy cell than escape?!"

"Yep, sounds about right."

"Don't be bloody absurd!" Elizabeth marched into the cell and grabbed his arm in attempt to pull him of the bench. She didn't not succeed, however, Jack did sit up right.

"I could go with you……" He looked at her and smiled, he gold teeth gleaming in the little light that leaked in. "But what would be the point………I'll end up dying either way." Elizabeth suddenly looked hurt.

"I thought we were past all that…It's been nearly a year." Her voice had become shaky.

"And it's going to take another year for me to trust you again love." They stared at one another. In all honesty, Jack didn't know how she would react to his comment. He knew her temper was unpredictable. Elizabeth sucked her teeth. She had gone from hurt to bitter.

"Believe it or not Jack you are a good man, and I can't let you die like this, please come with me." There was a pause in Jack's reply, he sniffed and let out a sigh.

"I'm good thanks."

"Fine!" Elizabeth shouted. Tears brimming in her eyes, she spun around to leave him. She felt a tight grip around her right wrist, stopping her. She gasped and snatched her arm back in pain. Jack, in much surprise to her reaction, took hold of her again, further up her arm and pulled her back. Their eyes met. Jack, with his other hand, carefully untied a piece of tatty material around her wrist. Elizabeth watched him with scared eyes; her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Jack removed the cloth to reveal a prominent 'P' branded on her wrist.

"It-Its still a l-little sore." Elizabeth struggled to get the words out as Jack stared at the branding. Jack felt something sink inside him. He wasn't sure what it was, but the violent 'P' on Elizabeth's tiny, delicate wrist made him feel heavyhearted, and slightly maddened. "I will ask you once more, will you come with me Jack?"

He looked at her.

"Of course I bloody will! Lets stop dilly-dallying and go." He got up and, grabbing Elizabeth's other arm, made their way out of the cell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's the ship then?" Jack looked out across the port, in search of a vessel that he hoped Elizabeth had provided as an escape plan.

"I came in a dingy…." Elizabeth said in the most disappointed way, followed by a facial expression that reflected this. Both Jack and Elizabeth were hiding behind wall, which looked out across the port of Port Royal.

"A dingy?" Jack looked at her, not terribly impressed.

"Well I'm sorry, I just find it extremely hard to sail a ship on my own." Elizabeth scoffed with sarcasm. Jack rolled his eyes and huffed.

"And where is said dingy?"

"Over there." Elizabeth pointed out a little wooden boat in the water.

"And I'm guessing you have a plan love?"

"Not exactly." Elizabeth bit her lip.

Jack rowed the boat while Elizabeth sat looking pretty in her gentleman's attire.

"Why Tortuga?"

"Tortuga is where we shall acquire a ship, and a half decent crew." Jack felt as if he had already explained this to her a thousand times. He felt a little peeved how he had to come up with a plan. Elizabeth rested her head in her hands. The sun was beating down on them, hot and bright. Elizabeth squinted to see.

"Tortuga is a godforsaken place." She added as she sat and sulked.

"Tortuga is wonderful. Tortuga is going to save us deary."

It was to be a long and tiring journey to Tortuga. A total of four days was spent rowing across the ocean. Not much was said however, although a thousand questions were in need of being asked by both of them.

"Six months is a long time eh?" Jack watched as Elizabeth rowed. "I suppose for a woman such as yourself it has been quite eventful?"

"Hardly." Elizabeth gritted her teeth. Her arms ached.

"What has become of Romeo?" Jack's smugness annoyed Elizabeth somewhat. She stopped rowing.

"How should I know, I can't see him for another nine and a half years?! Do you know how bloody hard it is to go through with something like that?" It was obvious that she was still rather touchy on the matter. Jack shrugged.

"How do you think I spent the last six months?!" Jack shrugged again, "You have no idea what its like Jack, you've never loved anyone and then lost them!"

"You don't know that." He said in a surprising upbeat tone.

"You're right, I don't know, but I can make a bloody good educated guess." Jack decided it was best to change the subject. He did not want to be mutinied upon.

"How did you get it?"

Elizabeth had picked up the oars again and started to row.

"Get what?"

"The markings of a pirate love, what's the story behind that?" Elizabeth stopped again. She sighed and gazed into the water.

"After Will left, I stayed on the island for a few days before I realised that I couldn't stay there forever. So I boarded a ship that stopped off. Of course, honest sailors couldn't miss the chance to hand over the pirate king, 3000 guineas, wanted dead. An offer no man could refuse. So they didn't." Jack listened with intrigue. "You can probably guess the rest, I suppose I was lucky as I managed to escape before the noose was about my neck." Jack suddenly felt immense sympathy for girl before him. It had become clear to him that the past six months Elizabeth had spent alone before being arrested and escaping death. A pang of guilt struck him as he realised Elizabeth had had nobody to turn to. "But while I was in the cell, I heard rumours that you had been caught and put in the gaol at Port Royal. And so when I escaped, the first thing I did was come for you. You have saved my life numerous times, and so I brought it upon myself to save yours." Jack looked at her with affectionate eyes and smiled slightly.

"You are a truly magnificent woman Lizzie. Never before have I met a girl such as yourself." Elizabeth smiled weakly at Jack's compliment. "But for the love of God, keep rowing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached Tortuga just before nightfall but already the streets were teaming with the drunk and rowdy. Jack hopped out the dingy and helped Elizabeth out.

"Okay, now what?" Elizabeth watched as a drunken man chased a woman into an alleyway.

"Sleep."

"What?"

"I'm bloody exhausted. Do what you like love, but I'm going to bed." Jack started to walk towards an inn. "You must be tired love, get some sleep." Jack called back at her.

"I think there are slightly more pressing matters, like finding a ship and a crew, running from the navy?" Jack carried on walking, leaving Elizabeth standing alone. "For heaven's sake!" She shouted at him. Elizabeth jumped at she felt a hand hit her behind and a dirty looking man leering at her. "Jack! Wait!" She quickly caught up him. Elizabeth felt paranoid with her surroundings. Although she was dressed as a man, it was still far too obvious that she was a woman.

The room was dark and dingy. Massive shadows were cast from the single candle burning on the desk where Elizabeth sat. Jack was lying in a bed at the back of the room. Elizabeth couldn't sleep. She was beyond tired but something was keeping her awake. She studied the brand on her wrist. "What happened Jack?" She whispered, hoping her would hear her and reply.

"About what?" He replied in a gruff voice.

"Me. I should be married to James, be living at home and already have started a family. Instead I am running away with an imprisoned pirate."

"You married Whelpiam that's what bloody happened." Jack was too tired to realise his comment was less than insensitive. He was expecting a snappy, defensive response but it never came. He pulled his eyes away from the ceiling to look at Elizabeth's back, still waiting for her response.

"I think you are probably right." Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at the pirate who was lying bare chested in his bed with his arms behind his head. This was not the reply Jack had anticipated. He frowned.

"You sure? You do know what you're say aren't you love?" Jack asked with great concern and Elizabeth gave a sad smile.

"I have come to terms with a few things." She sighed. "Realised things."

"Like what?"

"If Will has no heart in his chest, then how can he love me?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. The statement stumped him. He didn't know the answer. He knew she was right. "Will was such a sweet man. Ever since the day we saved him I've had this special relationship with him, but I am starting to think that that relationship should have only gone as far as friendship. And now I have no one."

"Well you know 'Lizabeth.." Jack started rather smugly. "If you are ever in need of….somebody.." Jack smiled and patted a spot on his bed next to him. Elizabeth stood up and seductively approached the bed. Jack's heart rate quickened, as this was not at all what he was expecting. Elizabeth lent down smiling to his level. Jack smirked, he liked the way she would tease him.

"You wish Captain Sparrow!" She scoffed. Instead she sat at the foot of his bed and rested her head in her hands. Nothing more was said for a little while. Elizabeth simply watched the candle flame flicker away and Jack lay in his bed. "Oh, what should I do Jack?" She sighed sadly. There was no response from the pirate. Elizabeth looked at him. "You can't even stay awake to talk." She was tempted to shake him out of his sleep. But realising how peaceful he looked, Elizabeth decided to leave him. She smiled again, this time a much happier one. "How can the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean look so innocent in his sleep?" She asked her self quietly. She got up and knelt at the head of the bed. She stroked his bandana and moved his dreads slightly. Jack groaned a little, making Elizabeth snatch her hand back. "Good night Jack." She whispered as she stood and prepared herself for bed.


	2. Said Strumpet

_I have to admit I do **not**__ like this chapter at all. I almost hate it as much as Will Turner. If you have not read the first chapter, I highly recommend that you do before hand. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed e.c.t, I value this very much. Again, sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!_

It was past midday and still Jack and Elizabeth lay in their beds. It wasn't until now that they had realised just how tired they really were. Elizabeth's eyes gently flickered open. She got the familiar sense of not entirely knowing where she was, the sort you get only when you have awoken from the deepest sleep. She looked over to Jack's bed, and sure enough he still lay there. She breathed softly and closed her eyes again.

About an hour later Jack awoke to see Elizabeth buttoning up her shirt. He sat up and rubbed his face before blinking a few times.

"You're awake." Elizabeth said, not looking up from her shirt. Jack grumbled an imperceptible response.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"You looked so peaceful in your sleep, and besides, I have only just got up."

Jack yawned.

"Pass me shirt love." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she picked it up and threw it at him.

"Come on, get up!"

"I will not have you order me around 'Lizabeth. I am the captain, not you."

"Of what ship?"

Jack wrinkled his nose. He slipped on his shirt and stood up. She had a point, as she nearly always did.

"You don't suit shirts and breeches." He used this as a sort of insult and come back. He walked past her to get the rest of his attire, which was lying, on the desk. "Like I said before, it should be a dress or nothing."

"Yes but I don't have a dress."  
"Then it should be nothing, and that suits me just fine." Jack put on his waistcoat, trinkets, hat and coat, before opening the door. He looked back at her. She looked at him with a sour expression. She knew all Jack needed was rum and then he wouldn't be so grumpy. "Are you coming?"

"Don't be stupid, of course." Elizabeth marched out the door, which Jack held open for her in a gentlemanly fashion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked through the streets of Tortuga with Elizabeth close behind him. He looked from side to side as if he were searching for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"My dear friend Mr Gibbs." Jack had left Gibbs in Tortuga before setting out in his dingy to get his ship back from Barbossa. Unfortunately his compass lead him elsewhere. Elizabeth remembered Gibbs well and smiled at his name. Jack spotted the man slumped up against a barrel in an alleyway. "Mr Gibbs?" Gibbs opened his eyes slightly.

"Aye?" Came a gruff voice as he drifted into consciousness.

"Mr Gibbs!"

Gibbs opened his eyes fully.

"Jack!" He stumbled to his feet. "Jack, its good to see ye! 'Ave ye got the Pearl back?'

"Actually…." Elizabeth stepped out from behind Jack. "We are here to find a crew and a ship."

"Mrs Turner!" Gibbs stepped forward to embrace Elizabeth but she politely stepped aside.

"I prefer Miss Swann, if you will."

"Oh." Gibbs looked at Jack.

"She doesn't love him anymore mate."

"Jack I never said that." Elizabeth cut in curtly. "And I'd prefer if we did not talk about this in front of others." She said in the same tone but slightly more hushed.

"Mr Gibbs, would you help us find a crew?"

"Aye of course Cap'n! We shall start the same place we found the souls last time?"

"Aye, there must be some men who wish to sail. No more women mind. I can't be doing with any more slapping, Goddesses or kisses of death." Jack looked at Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow. She scowled at him and thumped him in the chest. "I was only joking love."

"Yes well sometimes it is hard to tell." She responded bitterly.

"Well if it be a ship yer after, I may know of one which is set for the takin'" Gibbs looked over Jack's shoulder at a ship in the port. Jack spotted it also.

"That one?" He asked, less than impressed.

"Aye, that one."

"Mr Gibbs would you be so kind as to elaborate on the choice of vessel?"

"Ye see Jack, tis an honest merchant ship. Sails into Tortuga every week to unload its cargo before reloadin' with rum and such like." Jack became increasingly more interested, especially since the mention of rum. "The sailors, they stop over night, doesn't take a genius to work out what for, and they leave the next mornin'."

"But when they come back to the ship tomorrow morning it won't be there." Jack grinned.

"Aye."

"But surely they won't abandon their ship over night?" Elizabeth butted in. Jack and Gibbs exchanged looks and then looked the Elizabeth.

"Love, how do you feel about using your womanly charms to our advantage? And then use them in the cabin after, to mine?" Jack smiled showing his gold teeth and stroked her cheek with his index finger. Elizabeth knew precisely what Jack had intended by using it to his advantage. Elizabeth racked her brain to work out what they wanted her to do.

"You want me to…to be one of them?" She pointed to a wench being lead along by a man.

"Only to get the ship love."

"Tis for the greater good." Elizabeth thought for a moment, Both Jack and Gibbs were looking at her with pleading expressions.

"Alright…but I'm not doing anything undignified."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sat at a table in a tavern. She had been given some sort of alcohol, which she drank slowly.

"I wish he would bloody hurry up." She said turning to Gibbs who sat next to her, cherishing a bottle of rum. "What's he doing?"

"You'll see." Gibbs took another swig while Elizabeth sank back in her chair, taking another huge gulp of the liquor. A large tatty box was dropped onto the table, making Elizabeth jump up. She looked up at Jack who stood looking rather proud.

"What is it?" Jack removed the lid. Some garment lay inside it. Elizabeth put down her drink and carefully took the garment out the box. She stood up and unfolded it to its entirety and held it against her. "A dress. And I suppose you want me to wear it?" Jack gave a sly smile. Elizabeth wanted to help in the plan but she didn't like the role she was to play. She walked off in a huff to put it on. Jack sat in her seat and started to drink from his own bottle of rum.

"So what's the plan then cap'n?"

"Lizzie boards the ship..."

"Aye."

"She will do…what she needs to do…"

"Aye."

"And the rest will follow."

"And what about a crew?"

"That's your job. You have until five o'clock to find a crew."

"Any particular specifications cap'n?"

"Not mute, not blind, not weird, not a William Turner duplicate, nor do I want a mutinous crew, do you understand?"

"Aye, so not what you had last time then?"

"No, they were a pathetic, squabbling, freakish bunch of fools. I could do without all the idiotic scallywags this time around."

"Aye cap'n!"

"Well go on then." Jack gestured a shooing motion with his hands while Gibbs stood and disappeared into the crowds of people to start his search. Elizabeth returned a minute later wearing the dress. Admittedly she did not care for it much, however she was rather proud of her cleavage, although she did not show her pride. Jack smiled as he saw her approach.

"You look spectacular!"

"I look like a wench." Elizabeth said back in a flat tone.

"Even better! Come," Jack stood and lead Elizabeth by the shoulders towards the door. " Lets put our little plan in to action eh?" A woman stepping out in front of them stopped them both. A familiar face to Jack but one of a stranger to Elizabeth.

"Jack Sparrow.." The woman said with immense attitude. "Haven't seen you 'round these parts in quite a while." Elizabeth caught her eye and the woman's tone of voice suddenly changed into disgust. "Who's that?" She gestured at Elizabeth. Elizabeth scowled at her.

"Gisele..." Jack began but he was cut off my Elizabeth who had freed herself from his grip.

"And I ask the same question?" Elizabeth stood before the woman who smiled a bitter smile.

"Jack and I go way back..." She smiled at Jack while fumbling his coat in a flirtatious manor. Elizabeth felt something burn up inside of her, possible anger. Elizabeth slapped her hand away. "Who is she Jack? Some cheap lady-of-the-night? I thought you had higher standards?" Gisele stood proudly.

"You do not need to know who I am and I care not to know who you are, but I would sincerely appreciate it if you step aside and leave us by." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

"Jack isn't going anywhere, are you Jack?"

"Well…" Jack frowned.

Once again Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Jack is coming with me, but not at all for the same reasons that you want his company. And I should warn you then next time you try to seduce my dearest friend it will be most regrettable. May I also add I am completely skilled in handling a sword and it will be you at the point of it if you persist! I shall only ask you once more to step aside." Gisele looked her up and down before grudgingly moving. Elizabeth stomped outside and Jack followed rather impressed.

"I like it when you're angry love." He mocked her.

"Lets just get the bloody ship and move out of here. I've had enough of stroppy woman and drunkards!"

Elizabeth boarded the ship. She acted with much confidence although she was quite nervous. She needed to find the captain.

"Who goes there?" Two men ran over, guns at the ready. "You have no right to be aboard this ship miss." Elizabeth had to think fast. She knew she couldn't fail Jack or herself.

"I have been sent for by the captain." She tried to be as cutesy at possible; it was nauseating for such a woman. "If such fine gentlemen such as yourselves could show me to him, it would be much appreciated. The two men eyed her up suspiciously and exchanged whispers.

"Alright, follow me." Elizabeth did as commanded. "The captain is in the cabin." The man knocked on the door. "Captain! There is a woman here to see you!" There was a reply from inside and Elizabeth was allowed in.

"I sent for no strumpet. Who are you?" The captain sat behind a desk. Elizabeth swiftly pulled out a pistol, hidden between her skirts. She held it at arms length towards the captain.

"I need your ship." She bluntly. The captain laughed.

"Don't be foolish, you're a woman, you couldn't possible sail this vessel!" Elizabeth pulled back the safety and the captain became silenced, realising Elizabeth was perfectly serious.

"You will do as I command or I will shoot. You will escort all men currently aboard off the ship. You will leave all cargo however. Do you understand?" The captain still seemed highly amused by the circumstances.

"And who will become captain of my ship?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Perhaps you have heard of the Pirate King and her companion Jack Sparrow?" The names seemed to haunt and even terrify the captain. "Do we have a deal?"

Jack watched from afar as the captain, still at Elizabeth's gunpoint; lead off his crew from the ship. Elizabeth filled him with pride. He had seen her turn from the most dainty and ladylike figures into a tough and stubborn criminal. He smiled as he caught her eye. She knew he was proud of her and admired her greatly. Elizabeth tried to stay in character but a small grin slipped and her cheeks grew a little redder.

"Cap'n, I have ye crew!" Gibbs was followed by a small handful of men. The number of men didn't particularly impress Jack, but he knew it would have to make do.

Elizabeth gave the 'all clear' signal and Jack, Gibbs and the crew started to board the ship.

"We should set sail before it's too dark." Elizabeth told Jack as soon as he boarded. She set about preparing to sail but Jack caught her by lightly touching her hand. She spun round.

"Good work darlin'. Takes a lot of guts to do something like this, but I never doubted you for a second Lizzie." For the first time in what seemed a long while, Elizabeth felt like she was admired. But if truth were told, Jack had admired her all the while.


	3. Lions and Flamingos

_My third chapter! And my favorite so far. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review e.c.t. Same old apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes._

The ship had sailed out of the bay and into open waters. The wind was gentle and the sea calm. Luck seemed to be on their side. The evening air was warm and had a certain softness about it, which the crew responded to by sitting around talking, as there was little else to do. The ship was in immaculate condition and the weather permitted easy sailing.

Jack paraded the decks aimlessly; he also stuck for things to do. He looked up to see Elizabeth sitting in the crow's nest looking out to see. He decided to join her and climbed his way up.

"Alright love?" He sat down next to her.

"Yes, perfectly fine." Jack passed her his bottle of rum that he skilfully managed to transport up with him. Elizabeth took a long drink and handed it back. Jack traced her gaze to find that she was watching the sun set. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Tis amazing how nature can portray such beauty."

Elizabeth giggled; she liked how Jack would string together such colourful and elaborate sentences.

"May I have my clothes back now, I don't care for this dress."

Jack smirked.

"What clothes?"

"The ones I was wearing when we arrived in Tortuga?" Elizabeth waited a little while for his answer. "You don't have them, do you?"

"No."

"But I left them in your charge!"

"Sea turtles."

"Beg pardon?"

"Sea turtles took them." Elizabeth rolled her eyes in disbelief. She knew exactly why Jack no longer had them; apparently they did not 'suit' her. However, she was in no mood to argue so she decided to let it go. Jack took a swig of rum and handed the bottle to Elizabeth, who did the same. There was a long pause where they both sat and watched the sun sinking into the ocean.

"Have you ever married Jack?"

Jack was taken back by this question; it was not one he expected to be asked.

"No, but nearly many times."

"Nearly?"

"You marry for love do you not, I did not love the women."

"I see. Have you ever loved?"

Jack thought for a minute and something hung heavy on his heart.

"Just the sea, me ship." They both lent back and rested on the mast with their legs dangling through the railing, over the edge of the nest. The sun shone warm, golden rays upon their faces.

"I suppose, if we were all like you Jack, love would be simpler." Elizabeth sighed. She handed Jack the bottle.

"You don't want to be like me love. It may seem simpler, loving the sea, but in reality darlin' it's the single most hollow thing anybody can ever feel."

"How come?" Elizabeth rolled her head to the side to look at him.

"You can love the sea for all eternity, you can be faithful and love it with all your heart, but the truth is, it will never love you back, it can't." He looked at her.

"But you can be loved."

Jack laughed at took his attention back to the sunset.

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Jack took a swig. Silence.

"Lions and Flamingos." Elizabeth commented loudly.

"Yer what?"

"Lions and flamingos." Elizabeth repeated.

"Explain…." Jack said with increasing curiosity.

"Lions do not choose flamingos to be their mates. Jack, you are a lion." Elizabeth took the rum from Jack and drank.

"And the flamingo?"

"Every woman you have ever been with…….such as the woman earlier, Gisele or whoever she was. She is a flamingo."

"So, you are saying I should not love a flamingo?"

"Yes! Jack you are strong, powerful, tough, courageous, proud. I believe that all you really need is a woman who counters such personalities."

"Go on…"

"You need a woman you can control you, who isn't afraid of your lifestyle. A woman who knows how to live, a woman who is as free spirited as yourself. And when you find such a woman, you will find that you can love things besides the ocean, you can love her."

Finally Jack understood Elizabeth's metaphor.

"And where do I find said woman?"

"Well if its something you want enough, your compass will show you the way."

The last glimpse of the sun could be seen before the sea submerged it, as if it had completely swallowed it up. Lilac twilight. Stars started to peer through the thick sky and the air grew slightly cooler. Elizabeth shuddered.

"Cold love?"

"Only a little."

"Drink up, it'll help somewhat." Jack picked up the bottle of rum, which now sat between them. Elizabeth took it and put it to her lips, taking a good sip. Jack placed his arm around her and pulled her a little closer. She felt warmer definitely, but the warmth was no restricted to her outer self, she felt warmer internally. She blamed it on the rum.

After a short while, they both climbed down. Elizabeth resided to the cabin to find some outer garment.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs stopped Jack. "Do we have a headin'? So far you haven't given one?"

"Ah…" Jack pulled out his compass and opened it. He couldn't help but think about what Elizabeth had told him earlier. He waited for the needle to stop. Elizabeth emerged out of the cabin doors wearing Jack's coat. He looked at the needle, which pointed to her. His brow knotted.

"Cap'n?"

Jack did not respond.

"Cap'n, if it be the Pearl we are going after, we need a headin' to find it!" Jack didn't know what to do. He pointed in a random direction.

"That way." He commanded. Gibbs left to follow the orders.

Elizabeth approached Jack who looked pained and confused.

"I am borrowing your coat, I hope that it is okay? Jack?"

"No, s'fine love." He looked at her.

"Good." She smiled at him, although she still sensed there was something wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack wanted the Pearl back, more than anything else, or so he had originally thought. He didn't care much for the ship he was captain of at that moment in time. It didn't feel like his. His head told him he wanted to Pearl, but his heart thought otherwise, and in the end, the compass would always follow his heart. Jack knew what he felt had always been there but he caged it up inside of him, like a silence bird, ignoring it and deny its existence, and until now, this had been just fine for him. But all this time, he knew if he even acknowledged the notion, it would persist. The feeling was rushing, uncontrollably free from his heart.

"Bloody no turning back now eh?" He mumbled to himself with his eyes fixed to the floor. He grabbed his bottle of rum firmly, and tipping his head back he violently drunk the remaining liquid. He threw the empty bottle at the door in disgust; it bounced off the wood with a thud. Jack felt stupid for allowing himself to feel this way. "Its bloody pathetic, bloody stupid!"

Elizabeth opened the door and came in slowly.

"Jack are you alright?" Jack could feel his heart rate increase and his cheeks blushing. He still could not look at her. Elizabeth came in a little further. Her foot kicked the glass bottle; she picked it up and placed it on the table. "Jack?"

"I-I'm fine love." His gaze still firmly fixed at the floor.

Elizabeth walked round the desk to where he was sitting. All Jack could see know were Elizabeth's feet and the hem of her dress. She frowned. Slowly she reached out her hand and lifted his chin so he could her. She smiled.

"Oh Jack." She breathed. "I know what you are feeling, and I feel it too." She lent down and kissed him firmly on the lips. She pulled away and their eyes locked. "You are a bad man Jack, I want you, I've waited for too long and now I cannot wait any longer." She whispered. Jack opened his mouth.

"Aye me too love!"

"JACK!" The sound of Elizabeth's voice rang in his ears while he slowly drifted awake. Elizabeth stood by his bed shaking him roughly.

"'Lizabeth?"

"You were dreaming and mumbling in your sleep." She stood before him, still wearing his coat from earlier.

"Sorry darling." Elizabeth lay back down on the floor by Jack's bed where she was sleeping. Jack relaxed back in his bed and stared wide eyed at the ceiling. The dreamed seemed too real. His heart was still racing.

"I didn't mean to wake you so firmly, I was just worried about you, that's all." Elizabeth whispered. She yawned and closed her eyes, quickly drifting back to sleep. Jack rolled on his side and looked down at her. And it was at that point he knew everything he had felt in his dream was real.


	4. Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady

_This Isn't a terribly long chapter, however I felt it was necessary to include it. I like the ending of this chapter particularly, although I feel the rest of the chapter Isn't very flowing, so I'm sorry about that, I suffered from writers block during this chapter. Again sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Read and review!_

Although Jack had come to realise how he felt about Elizabeth, he decided to ignore it, to 'sweep it under the rug', and why not? For although he definitely felt something, he disguised it as just another passing fancy, and besides, Jack didn't know if Elizabeth did, nor could feel such things for him. Jack's philosophy was to simply not think about such things, in the hope they would disappear. He was to later find that this was not the case, due to the events that happened the following day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth fumbled a piece of rag in her hands whilst standing in the quietest place on the ship she could find, the forecastle. The weather was peculiar. A thick blanket of fog had settled, making the air humid and muggy. The unfortunate weather meant that any kind of ship spotting was near enough impossible, and the shear lack of wind meant the ship hardly progressed. Elizabeth hummed her favourite song, the one she had taught Jack on this island. The loud squawking of sea birds disrupted her. She looked up at the sails where the birds had landed and were fighting. Their shrill cries seemed to echo around in the misty white haze. Elizabeth shuddered as tingles went down her spine. She looked over her shoulder at the rest of the ship behind her. She could no longer see the end of the ship and could only just about make out Jack at the helm. She smiled, she always felt just a little safer when Jack was around. Elizabeth turned her attention back to the foggy horizon.

A darker patch of grey appeared and slowly it grew larger. Elizabeth squinted to make out what it was. The grey patch turned into a silhouette of ship that sailed under no flag but it had the most distinctive appearance. "Will." She breathed, unsure whether to be scared or excited. "Its Will, its the Flying Dutchman…" She turned back at the crew. "IT'S THE DUTCHMAN!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, startling all the men, Jack included. Elizabeth ran to the helm and grabbed Jack's arm. "Jack! Jack, what will Will think if he sees me?"

Jack grinned and looked at her.

"He will think that you run off with the most notorious pirate in the world love."

"Jack! This is not the time be joking around!" Elizabeth let go of Jack and rushed over to the side of the ship to watch as the Dutchman sailed closely right next to their ship.

"Wasn't joking 'Lizabeth." Jack grumbled to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WILL!" Elizabeth shouted out to the ship, she could see him at the helm. Will looked back at her.

"Elizabeth?" He whispered to himself. He left the helm in charge of a member of crew. He stepped to the side of the ship, trying to get as close to her as possible. "Elizabeth! Its so good to see you!" He was brimming with happiness at the sight of his wife. His attention suddenly moved from her to the man standing behind her at the helm. His tone instantly changed. "Elizabeth, what's happening?" He was now concerned about the situation. Will watched Jack with inquisitive eyes and Jack did the same. "Elizabeth, what's going on?" Elizabeth seemed unaware of the deathly glares the two men were sharing. Elizabeth's smiled faded.

"I – I am helping Jack get the Pearl back. Will, would you come aboard and we will talk!" Jack stare grew cold and uninviting.

"I don't think that wise." Will replied, knowing he wasn't welcome on Jack's ship. "But you are more than welcome to board _my_ ship." Will smiled smugly at Jack.

"Yes, of course I will." Elizabeth started to leave the ship but Jack grabbed her by the shoulder. "What is it?"

"I'm comin' too love, if you don't mind?" He grinned at her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he didn't want to leave his most important person in the hands of Will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth joined Will in the cabin of the Dutchman. Will had made sure that they were out of sight from Jack who had been left standing on the deck, who was now carefully listening into to their conversation through closed doors.

"Elizabeth, you left the island?"

"Yes I – "

"You said you would wait for me?"

"Yes but – "

"I trust the chest it safe?"

"Yes of co -- "

"Why are you helping Jack get the Pearl?"

"Will! Would you let me speak!" Elizabeth sudden outburst had taken Will back and he stood looking at her in silence.

"The chest is hidden. I buried it on the island and I know how to find it again, it is safe, believe me."

"My conscience would be at better rest if I knew you were there to protect it."

"Its is fine! At the time I had no intentions of leaving the island until I came to realise that it was practically impossible for me to live there for ten bloody years while you are gallivanting off around the world in your ship!" Will stared at her, wondering if she was the same person she was when he left her six months earlier.

"Eliza –"

"You couldn't have expected me to stay there, with no other company for a decade. So I boarded a ship that stopped off there, and – I" Elizabeth broke her stare from Will to the floor. "I was jailed for piracy –"

"Elizabeth I – "

"Let me finish!!" she glared back at him with maddened eyes. "I escaped, Will, and on hearing Jack was imprisoned in Port Royal I decided to return the deed of saving his life. Its not like I had anything better to do!" Will had now become angry with Elizabeth.

"And I suppose you thought you would just tag along with Jack and find the Pearl and then when the ten years were up you would return to the island and pretend you had never left!?"

Jack could hear word for word the argument that was taking place inside of the cabin as he stood outside the closed doors.

"No, I intended to leave with Jack so I could live my life, not spend it waiting for my dead husband! In fact, technically you are no longer my husband, I am a widow and therefore you have absolutely no control over me anymore!"

"I may not have matrimonial control over you Elizabeth, but I trust that I still have loving control?" Elizabeth didn't say anything. "Elizabeth?"

"Will I –"

"You don't love me anymore, do you?"

"Will – "

"I want you to be honest with me Elizabeth and tell me if you had ever truly loved me?" Elizabeth's eyes brimmed with tears and wondered the cabin.

"At a time I did." She couldn't look at the hurt expression on his face. Although she no longer loved the man, she still cared for him as a friend.

"You love…him, don't you?" Their argument had now turned to whispers, but still Jack listened. "Elizabeth!" Will grabbed her wrist tightly, Elizabeth winced, the brand was still painful. Will looked at her wrist, at the sore marking. Elizabeth watched him with actual fear, unknowing of how he would react. Elizabeth gave a shaky sigh as she had an epiphany.

Jack listened more intently waiting for her answer.

"I love him." She breathed. Will did not look up at her.

"Then there is no reason for you to be here." He left go of her wrist, his eyes on the floor. Elizabeth knew she had hurt him badly, but she also knew it had to be done. Elizabeth rushed out the cabin doors, completely oblivious to Jack. She grabbed the railing on the ship tightly her knuckles turned white, and she began to cry.

Will emerged from the cabin and seeing Jack, approached him.

"Elizabeth is a truly amazing woman, Jack." He sighed. "She deserves a good man, a man who can give her freedom."

"You thought you could give her that?"

"I did, but I want you – I want you to look after her, be there for her always." Will tried to smile to cover his underlying sadness, but Jack could see it in his eyes.

"I've been there for her for longer than you know mate. Always 'ave been, always will be." Jack walked away from Will, not looking back at him. Jack took Elizabeth by the shoulders in a comforting manner and guided her away, back to their ship. Will watched as the woman he loved walked away with the man she loved, unfortunately it just so happened the man she felt devoted too was not him, but Jack.


	5. Interlude

_First of all I have several apologies to make. The first being for the wait for this chapter, I have recently been extremely busy with GSCE's and whatnot so you must forgive the lateness. I must also add an apology for the length of this chapter, however it is intentional (not out of laziness!) I felt like I had to express what Jack was feeling and so dedicated chapter five purley to this, and named it "Interlude" as I couldn't really class this as a chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this brief enstallment and I will be updating more soon! (please have patience however as I am sure I will end up being waylaid but revision in the very near future.) Don't forget to review :) many, many, huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed and especially to those who review each chapter!!!!_

Jack had never felt more vulnerable. He knew if anyone where to know of his feelings towards Elizabeth then he would be at risk. Loving her was a flaw, one which any opposing pirate would take to their advantage, use her against him in someway. True love was said never to die, but Jack believed it could die for a worthier cause. He loved her, but he couldn't do this, he couldn't admit his feelings and expose a weakness of this scale, in his eyes anyway. Jack opened his compass out of curiosity, to see if it still pointed at her, and indeed it did. He snapped the lid shut in frustration. From where he stood at the helm he could see her on deck, her hair flying in the wind and the sun lighting her face, she was as beautiful as ever. Never did Jack think the day would come that a woman could vex him so. Never did he think he could love a woman this much, but in his head he loved his ship more. She was just a woman, he told himself over and over. Jack had to sort his priorities out. It was to be Elizabeth or the Pearl. The woman he loved, or the ship he wished to sail for eternity, and the prospect of eternity was a great one when compared to a life that could be ended by a single mistake in a sword fight. Jack's mind swam with confusing thoughts, each trying to solve his problems. For every pro there was a con, but in the end, as ever, Jack thought to do something logical, he had come to a purely mathematical conclusion. He was do to, in his mind what he thought best, the best for him, and he hoped that he could live with himself for his choice. Even if it was to be for a _long_ time.


	6. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Firstly, I must apologise for the time it took to get this chapter out. Having only just finished my GCSE exams, I found myself too stressed to write anything of any quality. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :)**

It was late morning before Elizabeth wondered out on deck. She felt a little guilty for not waking earlier and help the rest of the crew who looked as if they had been given orders by the way they were all at much harder work than normal. Elizabeth watched the men, trying to work out what was happening. She heard Jack come up behind her and she turned to meet him.

"Afternoon love." Elizabeth knew she had slept in, but she was unaware of just how long, judging by the sun it was past midday.

"Yes." She laughed, a little ashamed of herself. "What's happening?" She asked as she shielded the sun from her eyes and watched the crew again.

"Stoppin' off."

"For what?"

"Supplies."

"Where?" Jack didn't answer. "Where Jack?" She asked again, unsure if he'd heard her.

"Where is Gibbs?" He asked her, all too obviously avoiding her question. Before Elizabeth could say anymore Jack slipped away awkwardly to find his first mate, leaving Elizabeth a little confused.

----------------------------

It was a few hours later before land was visible on the horizon. Jack stood at the helm with a telescope, with Gibbs beside him.

"Sure ye wanna be doin' this Jack?"

"I have to, mate."

"Ye want me to come ashore too?" Jack shut the telescope and looked at Gibbs.

"I'm goin' to need someone to row the dingy." He said in a cocky tone, although this was to hide his nerves, Jack didn't want to appear weak before his first mate.

"Oh aye cap'n." Gibbs responded unenthusiastically.

------------------------

The sun started to set just as they reached land, a small fishing port. The port was quiet. All the fishermen had long since returned home to their families, but would return early the next morning to begin fishing again. Jack though it was perfect. Empty now, but full of life the next morning.

Jack climbed down into the dingy to join Gibbs.

"Ye got it?" Gibbs asked, looking at Jack's coat pocket. Jack shook his coat and something in his pocket clanged around.

"Aye."

"And Miss Elizabeth?"

"Coming."

Elizabeth peered over the edge of the ship to see the Captain and Gibbs in the dingy. She looked back at the crew and started to climb down. When she reached the dingy she sat down and huffed.

"If we are going for supplies, then shouldn't a few other crew members come?"

"We don't need anymore men love, we are going for something special." Elizabeth looked unconvinced.

"Like what?" Jack damned her inquisitive nature. "What are we going for Jack?" Jack did not answer.

As Gibbs rowed the dingy, nothing was said. Silence remained throughout the journey to the dock. Jack looked at Elizabeth constantly. The setting sun lighting up her face and the dock before them was bathed in the golden light. When his eyes were not upon her, they caught with Gibbs' eyes, the uncertainty of his glance made Jack even more uncomfortable and guilt stricken, but nevertheless, Jack did not command Gibbs to head back.

Jack leaned out the boat and tied it to the post at the dock, he stepped up and out onto the wooden dock, helping Elizabeth out.

"Watch the boat." His voice was deep and flat. He looked over at Elizabeth who had already advanced further down the wooden planked dock. "I'll be back soon." Jack nodded at Gibbs and caught up with Elizabeth.

"What are we after then?" They reached the end of the dock. Jack stopped. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked, turning back.

""Lizabeth, I'm in the need of telling you something love."

"What?"

"I can't be doin' this darlin'."

"Doing what?" Elizabeth was becoming more and more concerned by the second. Jack stepped up to her, now only a few inches were between them. Jack slowly leaned into her, taking her in his arms, and firmly pressing his lips to hers. At first, Elizabeth initial shock made her tense, but after a few seconds she relaxed and found herself kissing him back just with as much heat as he was kissing her. He started to push her back until she came up against a post where numerous boats were tied. Elizabeth could feel Jack pushing up against her and their heated breath touched their faces. His hand slipped from her waist into his pocket. Elizabeth knew instantly what he was doing but before she could protest and push him away it was all too late. Jack pulled away and looked into her raging eyes.

"You bloody coward." She whispered.

"As I said, I can't be doing this right now." He whispered in response. He leaned forward to kiss her again; he felt the urge to have her lips on his again. He stopped just before they touched.

"I hope it is that, you can't be leaving me here right now" Elizabeth had become sarcastic. A mixture of rage, disappointment and undying love filled her eyes. She laughed with a smug look. "Actually, I'm not as stupid as you think Jack, I know precisely why you are doing this."

"This is what I need to do Lizzie, its what's right."

"I wouldn't kid yourself. You are doing what's right by you." She spoke through a clenched jaw and gritted teeth. Jack stepped back.

"Pirate, Lizzie."

"Its all to typical of you. As soon as something becomes too real, to emotionally complicated you leave, you just run away!" She screamed at him. "That's not being a pirate…that's just cowardice…" Disappointment filled Elizabeth's words.

"Sometimes, you have to be a coward to save yourself." Elizabeth saw little resentment in his face as he strode back to the dingy.

"BARSTARD!" She screamed until her throat was raw and her eyes were blurred.

----------------------------------------------

Jack sat in the dingy with Gibbs. The mood was solemn and uncomfortable for both the men. Jack could not look at her as they floated away, back to the ship, although in his mind she was there, collapsed on the ground with the post at her back, heart weakened.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs interrupted the silence; he voice came cold and gruff. "When we get back aboard, where to then? I'll need bearings to give to the crew." Jack felt confidant that he could now, once again provide useful bearings to his crew, with his compass. Jack sniffed and grabbed his compass. The ship was a few oar strokes away.

Jack opened the lid of the compass.


	7. Dearly Beloved

**My final chapter! Okay okay so it Isn't so long, but I don't think it needed to be, it just needed to end right and I think its ended properly :D Sorry for the wait guys, been on holiday! hopefully it was worth it though! ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes and don't forget to review. Peace out! Until next time. (Thinking of writing another Sparrabeth fic, but that won't materialize until after I come back from holiday,(Yess another, but this time its Wales.))**

---------------------

Jack sat perfectly still staring at the compass.

"Cap'n? Do we have a headin'?" Jack tilted the compass this way and that. "Cap'n?" Jack put away the compass and collapsed with his head in his hands. Gibbs stopped rowing. "Ya know, Jack… aint no use in runnin' away from something to can't fight off." Jack didn't move.

"I know." He sighed with a tone of irritation, he had never particularly liked it when Gibbs was right and he was wrong. "Well, should I?" Jack asked, raising his head and glancing at Gibbs.

"It be your call Jack, but never have I seen a man once resist love once he's fallen." Jack could feel something nagging and pulling at his heart.

"Oh bugger it all, turn about."

----------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth had stopped crying. She told herself she was stupid for crying over such things and that she was stronger than any weeping lady any day. She sat in deep concentration figuring out her best coarse of action. It was a fishing port, which meant all the fishermen would come back in the morning and hopefully free her, then, from the port she would run to an island in the Caribbean and start a new life of sorts.

"At least I know he wouldn't run off and leave me." She admitted. Elizabeth looked back at the Pearl, waiting for it to drift off to the horizon and out of sight. She huffed loudly. "Bloody pirates." She murmured and stared down at the ground. A shadow cast over where she was looking.

"You are just as much a pirate as me love." Elizabeth sat up straight at watched his expression.

"You came back." She said, quite innocently. Jack studied her face, trying to predict her reaction to his return, but as ever she was unpredictable.

"If…" Jacks eyes began to wonder around the scene, avoiding her completely. "If… I unlock the shakes will you promise me three things."

"Depends what they are? Name your terms."

"You don't slap me, you accept an honest apology from an dishonest man, and comebackwithme."

"What, I didn't get the last bit?"

"I said, come back with…me?"

"No." Jack wasn't expecting that answer. "I don't see what's left for me aboard your ship, I can have a completely new life else where. Why do you want me back on the Pearl Jack? I might murder you again.

"You might not and have a relationship of sorts with me."

"And be known as the Captain's wench?" Elizabeth gasped in disbelief.

"Well you could, you know."

"What?"

"You know…"

"What!?"

"Become me ball and chain, if ye will."

"I don't see what you are getting at?"

"My dearly beloved, to love 'n' to cherish, in sickness and 'n' health, for richer or poorer. Lizzie, just get the right end of the stick and I'll stop making up stupid ways of sayin' that we can get hitched." Elizabeth didn't saying anything, making Jack feel quite awkward. She stood up and folded her arms. Jack suddenly found his shoes interesting.

"Jack?" He looked up at her with an expression that could only be described at puppy-ish. "I'll marry you if you can prove to me that you can be loyal to me and love me truly. If I come back with you I will be giving myself to you…" Jack grinned at her in a suggestive way. "Just not in that way…yet. If you can go a month without visiting a whorehouse, I will marry you." She smiled. Elizabeth had never planned out her marriage as a child, like many of her friends, but she knew if she were ever to marry for love, no reputation, she knew wanted a marriage which was a little unconventional for her social standing, and marrying a pirate just about ticked the box. Before she could say anymore Jack moved forward and kissed her. This time, it felt so much better as she knew it meant something. "Jack?"

"Mmm?" He replied, not wanting to break away.

"Undo the shackles now please."

"Or we could leave them on?" He asked quite inappropriately.

"I don't think so." Jack obliged and freed her. He took her hand and led her to where Gibbs had tied up the dingy.

"Gibbs!"

"Aye cap'n?" Jack took out his compass and let the needle spin freely.

"Set sail in that direction!" Jack pointed north and smiled. Now that he had Elizabeth, the needle was free to point to Jack's next want. They both climbed into the dingy before Gibbs started to row back to the ship.

_"It's just like a story."_ Elizabeth thought. _"Only my prince is a little rougher around the edges."_ She glanced at her new found love and smiled inside.

----------------------------

**Thank you for reading :) Much love Beth xxx**


End file.
